NO
by higewolf
Summary: What happens when Soul has a little... Accident... Sorry not to good a title, but don't take it out on the story, its a really good one!This one is for my sister, Sorry its not a BlackStarxTsubaki!


**NO**

"No," This can't be happening "No!," This must be a nightmare! "NO!" PLEASE SOMONE TELL ME THIS IS NOT HAPPENING "DON'T TELL ME MY SOUL IS GOING TO DIE!" Maka screamed at steins face tears streaming down her face like a never ending waterfall. They were standing in front of a hospital bed and in its sheets there lay a blood soaked Soul, clothes absolutely drenched in crimson blood, looking lifeless in the white unforgiving bed. "...I don't think he'll make it." He stated grimly, eyes on the floor. "!" Maka screamed in his face...Or where his face was until he dashed off out of the door where he didn't have to face her wrath. "...M-M-Maka...are you there?" He practically whispered. "Soul!" Maka said in pleasure and relief as she ran over to the hospital bed since he wasn't able to move, not that he wasn't allowed to move, but every bone in his body was broken (or at least fractured). "What is it Soul?" Maka said, leaning over the bed and putting her ear close to his mouth. "I-I-I can't f-f-feel a-any-thing, why is that?" He whispered to weak to speak up. "Because every bone in your body is...Broken." She choked on the last word as if she was being hung, then she started to cry."W-What's wrong M-M-Maka I-is some-someone hurting you?" Soul whispered as she cried still leaning over his bed. Wait? WHAT THE HELL! THERE_ IS_ SOMEONE STABBING MY BACK! I whipped around and saw...I couldn't see anyone but when I turned my back on Soul he gasped and his pupils dilated as he saw the crimson liquid run down my back. " GET AWAY FROM MY MAKA YOU BASTARD!" Soul said leaping out of the bed , rage bubbling inside of him as he started beating up the demon that was _normally_ inside him. Mr. Demon then after a very long beating ran back into Soul's head, but Soul then kept punching his own head hoping to hurt the demon further. All of a sudden Soul's legs collapsed from underneath him and the punching stopped. Soul lay, barley conscious on the cold hard marble floor. "!" Maka screamed as she snapped out of her shocked daze and rushed over to her weapon. She lifted him up and managed to put him back on the bed. She ripped open his shirt so she could put the heart detector thingies on and heard: "." "What the hell," Maka said as she realized it was him making the beeping noise and thank goodness wasn't the machine and he had detached himself from the machine. His voice was quieter when he made the beeping sound, that's why she knew it wasn't the machine and it was Soul playing with her. He smiled up at her even though he was still in blood drenched clothes. Maka then went to the door and locked it. "I brought you a spare change of clothes and I thought you would need help." She said showing him the clothes. "Yeah but I can't move remember." Soul said to Maka with a look of curiosity on his face. "I'm going to help you, but I'm only going to help you strip down to your underwear then I'm turning around and I don't care how much it hurts your going to get up and put some clean ones on, then I'll help you get dressed in your new clothes o.k.?" Maka said to him making sure he got it. "I wouldn't want it any other way." He said grinning up at her. She slowly helped him to sit up so she could take his shirt off, then she had him lie down so she could take his pants off. She then turned around and waited patiently for him to strip his undies off and put the fresh pair on. She turned around only when he said she could. She then slowly helped him get his pants on and struggled a bit to get his shirt on. When it was done she helped him lay back down. "Feeling better?" She asked as she put a little delicate hand on his chest and he painfully moved his arm and let his big muscular hand engulf hers. "Yep." He said voice still too weak to speak normally. She then leaned lower and lower until her lips met his. It was just a quick one but it was everything they had imagined it would be.


End file.
